JLA do Laser Quest
by pmaniac
Summary: They do.


Superman flexed his fingers, gripping the weapon he held tightly in his fist. He hated to use guns, it just didn't feel right. He despised the things.

However, this situation was different to anything he was used to. His opponents were powerful, practiced, intelligent.

From behind him he heard a shot. Ducking, he rolled to his left aiming the gun and taking multiple shots at his target. All of them missed.

"Ha! You gotta do a lot better than that to tag the Fastest Man Alive," he heard his rival shout.

Suoerman grinned. "Well you sure have the Biggest Ego Around,"

In reply, Flash stuck out his tongue and aimed two more shots. Rays of 'laser' light shot towards his friend, which he dodged easily.

Flash was about to fire more shots, when he noticed Superman's gaze fell above him. Spinning quickly, he saw Diana stood confidently at the back of the room, her shots already fired.

"Woah!" He zipped behind the nearest table and watched the laser rays fly past him. _That was close_.

It wasn't really fair that Superman and Diana both got to be on the same team. And why did he get stuck with John and Shayera?

_Speaking of which..._ He glanced from behind his shelter and saw that Hawkgirl had taken to the skies (or at least the ceiling of the Watchtower). She fired at Wonder Woman and Superman, looking as natural with the gun as she did with her malice. _That girl is dangerously trigger happy._

"Look out!" He shouted at her, spotting J'onn. She spun in the air, shooting at random places, leaving the distinct electro-_zipping _sounds of the rays in her trail. Flash grinned and shook his head. At least that was one way of taking care of a situation.

J'onn looked dangerously close to actually enjoying himself. It was like entering the Twilight Zone. Wally cocked his head and aimed, jumping moments before he pulled the trigger when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's their position?"

He spun towards John, obvious displeasure painted clearly on his face. "Well, Mr. Military Man, I was _about_ to-" He was interrupted as John pushed him to the right. A stray white laser shot straight past him. He looked up at the direction it came from, scowling at the offender.

"Sorry," Shayera shrugged.

Flash shook his head (who's side was she on anyway?) and turned back to John, but he had already made his way towards Diana. He sighed and watched as his friend dared the impossible.

John crept along the side of the wall, back arched, keeping close to the edge. He gripped the gun confidently with both hands as he rounded the corner behind Diana. It was a perfect situation - he was mere meters from the Princess and ready to pull the trigger, and all the while she was still pre-occupied with the winged basket case who was presently shooting at anything that moved and even those things that didn't. Wally smiled widely with anticipation, knowing that, had this been a film, all actions between John and Diana would be displayed in slow-motion. She spun, ducked, and dived at John, catching him in the chest. The shot meant for Diana flew stray as the gun he had been holding a mere split-second earlier went spinning across the Watchtower floor. Diana stood above him as he lay flat on his back, and she smiled. And shot.

There was an electric _whirr_ as the lights in Johns breastplate went out. It was almost sad to see the look on his face turn from stunned surprise to utter outrage.

"No way!" He yelled, jumping expertly back onto his feet and running for the discarded gun. He aimed, at nothing in particular and shot.

Nothing.

"No! Something went wrong - there's no way I'm the first out."

Wally smiled apologetically at his friend and shrugged. Hey, he was sad too; his team was now one man down. But John continued to shake his head vehemently.

"But I've had years of military training! How can I be out before _that_ infant?" he pointed at Flash which earned him an offended protest: "Hey!"

"Sorry, John." Clark shrugged, in that understanding 'you can't argue with me - I'm the nicest guy you'll ever meet' way. He placed a big hand on John's shoulder. "That's just the way the game works."

John huffed, and threw the gun to floor. "Yeah, well, it's a stupid game, anyway." He strode off, shouting behind his shoulder "I'm gonna go watch TV," to which he muttered something more, but it should not really be repeated.

All five Leaguers waited a second or two until they knew John was too far to hear before bursting into a fit of laughter. Wally was quite far into his laughter, in fact, having to lean against the wall to support himself. It wasn't until Shayera took advantage of the opportunity to fire three shots at J'onn that he finally snapped out of it and tried to focus his attention on the game. J'onn wasn't entirely surprised by the attack, but he offered no returning shots. It figured he'd be the spoil sport.

Flash zipped over to Shay, pushing her away from a shot Clark fired. He shot one back, but it didn't end up anywhere near the desired target.

"Thanks," Shayera nodded to Wally before resting in a hover a few inches from the ground.

"No problem."

Their conversation (if it could be called that) was broken up by the impending danger they very quickly noticed. All three of the opposing team were approaching them now, and Flash had to fight the urge to back up into the monitoring unit he was stood in front of. If they didn't move fast, they'd end up both cornered.

Fortunately, moving fast was about the only thing Wally was good at. He signaled with the nod of his head to Hawkgirl that he'd move to cause a distraction. He trusted she'd understand when she could exploit the chance to catch one of her opponents off-guard. He ran to his right, confident that he could easily outrun any shot aimed at him. Unfortunately, he didn't account for a shot aimed at where he was _going_ to be. He stopped, mid-run, when he heard his plate whirr. Clark just shrugged, the incriminating gun held loosely in his right arm. "Damnit, that was smart," Flash whined.

"Ah!" Shayera yelped, stepping backwards involuntarily. "Wally, how could you leave me up against the Big Three!"

"Hey," he held up his hands, "nothing I could do about it. Uh... good luck,"

Shayera took a deep breath. She knew she was going down, and she hated to lose. The least she could do was try taking someone with her. She gripped her gun hard, ready to shoot at whoever was closest.

It came as a surprise to Wally that the team member ready to shoot was J'onn. He was generally against guns and violence and stuff of that nature, even in games. In fact, he was generally against games and having fun. But it was good; he deserved to enjoy himself once in a while. Everyone did.

Everybody around them waited with baited breath as J'onn and Shayera locked eyes. Neither of them moved for what seemed like an eternity until, suddenly, both reached for their guns and took aim.

Wally actually closed his eyes, unable to watch. He waited. And waited.

He opened his eyes, confused. All the lights had been turned on, and the rest of the Leaguers were stood looking sheepishly at the increasingly interesting floor. J'onn had dropped the gun and Shayera held hers behind her back - probably without even realising she was trying to conceal it. Diana just stood still, shoe-gazing and Clark fidgeted uneasily. Wally stared up at the cause of embarrassment then immediately joined the rest of the team staring at the ground.

Batman cleared his throat to get their attention. They all looked up obediently. In his outstretched arm he held the plug to Wally's Laser Tag game. He raised a questioning eyebrow. Wally couldn't see it of course, behind the cowl, but he knew at this point he'd definitely be raising a questioning eyebrow.

Clark took charge of the situation, spilling the word "uh..." inarticulately before coughing awkwardly and deciding _not_ to take charge of the situation.

"I have to go... do that thing," Shayera said apologetically, shuffling backwards. She spun and head towards her room with a speed that could rival the Flash.

"Yes," Diana agreed. "I also have to... Clark? Remember?"

Clark actually tried remembering if there was something he'd forgotten before catching on. "Ohh, yes. Of course." They both stalked slowly and hesitantly away from the silent Batman, with Wally tagging behind, squeaking: "Wait for me!"

There was more of the awkward silence hanging heavily in the air between Batman and J'onn.

"J'onn?" He questioned. If anyone on the team was going to level with him, it'd be J'onn.

"Batman," he replied with a nod. It went quiet again. "Well, I have to go, you know, Ancient Martian Rituals. My room. Oreos." The last word had just kind of slipped out, but he wasn't going to stick around to make amends.

Batman just watched, slightly perplexed but mostly amused as the team in front of him dispersed clumsily away from him. Once he was left alone, he glanced around the room at the incriminating evidence of laser guns and arcade-esque breastplates. He picked J'onn's quickly discarded gun up, examining the body thoughtfully.

Then he grinned widely to himself.

"Laser Quest," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Whatever next?"


End file.
